People of the Black Blood
| members = 3,000+ | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = Lycanthropes | memrefs = | allegiances = Church of Malar | enemies = Church of Selûne | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the People of the Black Blood }} The People of the Black Blood were Malar-worshiping lycanthropes from the many forests throughout Faerûn. They were more of a loose group of small tribes than a formal organization. Organization Each tribe among the People of the Black Blood acted much like a pack with the leader of the tribe being the strongest member of the group, known as a Bloodmaster. Many of the tribes had their own social hierarchy, based often on the leader's animal form. Thanks to their physical strength, werewolves and wereboars readily became Bloodmasters. Having little contact with other tribes unless Malar required it of them, the various tribes claimed their own territories to watch over. On occasion, when a pack's Bloodmaster had lived beyond their usefulness, an agent of Malar was sent to challenge them and select a new one from among the tribe. In 1372 DR, this agent was Kyrran Graylord. Bases of Operation The group was most active in Faerûn's forests. ;Chondalwood: The pack here was led by Bloodmaster Totoruan, an ugly shield dwarf wereboar who was once an adventurer. ;Chult: Since the tribe here was taken over by Bloodmaster Mainu, she had only called High Hunts against those who exploited her jungle. ;Cormanthor: In 1368 DR, Vakennis slew her father, the previous Bloodmaster, and took control of the were-wolverine tribe. ;High Forest: At least two separate tribes resided here. One was led by Bloodmaster Heskret, where his werebat followers were known for snatching up their victims and dropping them from great heights. :Another tribe gained a reputation in the High Forest for their werewolf Bloodmaster Narona's love of human flesh, so much so that her High Hunts attracted lycanthropes from even other clans. ;Moonwood: The tribe here became increasingly numerous by 1372 DR, with their numbers reaching about seventy strong. Several altars to Malar and small shelters were dotted about the northern portion of the Moonwood but they considered their refuge of Claw Hollow their rallying point, roughly half the tribe could be found there at any one time. Bloodmaster Jarthon Drael began a series of attacks on the town of Quaervarr in Kythorn in an effort to stop their expansion into his territory. History It was difficult to pinpoint the origins of the People of the Black Blood due to the disparate and independent nature of their organization. However, it was likely that the first tribe came together under direction of Malar, possibly to track down a specific quarry. By 1479 DR, a sect known as the Black Blood Tribe had established an enclave on the southern part of the Island of Moray in the Moonshae Isles. Appendix References Category:Organizations Category:Organizations of Malar Category:Organizations in the Claw Hollow Category:Organizations in the Moonwood Category:Organizations in Luruar Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril